


Obviously

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Holmes underestimates his companion.





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Obvious

Holmes watched Watson look over the grisly scene. He already knew who did it. The man who’d contacted them to help solve his wife’s murder had killed her in a fit of rage over something trivial, a button not properly sewn, he believed. 

“It is obvious, Watson. Do you know?” 

Watson nodded. Holmes often wondered just how intelligent his companion was. He did seem to be teachable. His deductions were better now than at the first. 

“I do. Do you?” 

“Of course. It is Mr. Muldowney. Who else could it be?” Holmes answered. 

Holmes never even noticed Watson’s sly smile.


End file.
